starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guardia del Sol
La Guardia del Sol era un culto Sith y un grupo mercenario, y una de las unidades militares más temidas de la galaxia, con sede en el planeta Thyrsus en el sistema Thyrsus. Formado por un grupo rebelde de Echani desde Thyrsus, la Guardia del Sol se convirtió en enemiga de los Echani y de los Mandalorianos a su vez, antes de convertirse en un culto de los Sith bajo la influencia de la Orden de los Lores Sith, y, finalmente, bajo el mando de Señor Oscuro de los Sith Palpatine. Sidious utilizó a los Guardias del Sol en sus planes en torno a su ascensión al puesto de Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica, el asesinato de senadores clave, guardando su bastión en Coruscant, e incluso secuestrando a la Reina Padmé Amidala después de la invasión de Naboo. Sidious envió a un guardia del Sol para recuperar el holocrón del antiguo Rey Sith Adas, que le puso en combate contra los Jedi, pero cuando el holocrón cayó en sus manos Sidious ejecutó al hombre por su fracaso. Otros guardias del Sol fueron considerados para el cargo de clon primario en el Gran Ejército de la República. El 2 º Regimiento de la Guardia luchó en las Guerras Clon, pero fueron aplastados por el General de la República Solomahal. Cuando Sidious ya no necesitó a la Guardia del Sol, su aprendiz Dooku le ordenó a su propia sierva Asajj Ventress que los eliminase. Algunos de los pocos guardias del Sol supervivientes se unieron a la Guardia Roja del Canciller Supremo Palpatine, la Guardia Real, y aquellos pocos individuos sensibles a la Fuerza, a la Guardia Sombra. Aunque la mayoría no eran sensibles a la Fuerza, los Guardias del Sol eran expertos combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo, equipados con una variedad de armas integradas a su reconocible armadura negra. Muy valorados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los Guardias del Sol eran expertos en la lucha personal de gladiadores, la guerra urbana, y una variedad de otras técnicas, en los que no eran igualados por ningún oponente, salvo por los Mandalorianos. El arma principal del guardia del Sol era la pica, un instrumento de hoja a dos manos que se podía construir en una serie de variaciones para tareas específicas. La armadura de la Guardia resultó ser una inspiración para muchos otros diseños de armaduras en el Imperio Galáctico: los uniformes de la Guardia Real del Emperador; las armaduras de soldados de asalto especializados, diseñados por el doctor Nashiak Llalik; el traje de Carnor Jax, hijo de un guardia del Sol; y la réplica de armadura de Guardia del Sol del cazarrecompensas Moxin Tark. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (videojuego) *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Los Seguidores'' Fuentes *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Primera Edición *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Primera Edición *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Segunda Edición *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Segunda Edición *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * * *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Galaxy at War'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Category:Cultura Echani Category:Unidades mercenarias Category:Unidades militares Sith